


a reason to tell your secrets

by brujsedbones



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Smut, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: “So Seokmin was telling me the other day how much you wanted to be fucked by Moon Junhui." Mingyu said candidly. Minghao promptly spit out his drink, the hard liquor spewing all over Seungcheol's kitchen floor. Mingyu was not supposed to know that Minghao wanted to be topped. That was far too embarrassing for words."He told you about that? I'm going to murder him," Minghao announced half-heartedly. He was about to shove his way past Mingyu, but he grabbed the younger's arm, rendering him motionless."That's not the point. Come upstairs with me," Mingyu ordered. He sounded so authoritative, and Minghao thought it was fucking hot as hell. Who was he to refuse?





	a reason to tell your secrets

"Where in the hell did you go?"

That is how Minghao was greeted by his boyfriend, Mingyu. They had been close for a while, but just recently started dating. Minghao's puppy crush lasted much longer (and was much more serious) than he’d verbally expressed, and he thought the elder knew that. Regardless, they were still a strong couple.

"I went to the bathroom, then I came here to get a drink,” Minghao explained. “You seem... excited," he continued cautiously after taking a step back. He eyed the taller up and down closely. It was easy to see Mingyu's turned on, the way his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glassy and the obvious outline of his hard-on in his jeans. "Were you masturbating?"

"Yes, Myungho," he said sarcastically. "I just whipped my dick out right in the middle of someone else’s house."

Minghao suppressed a smirk. “What else are all these extra bedrooms for?”

He paused, evaluating his boyfriend's state again. "Were you?" he asked, sounding much more stern than he intended.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Like I'd need to with a sex fiend like you for a boyfriend."

Minghao nonchalantly took a sip of his drink, savoring the bitter taste.

Then he noticed Mingyu's hands. They were tinted with blue. He reached out and grabbed one of them, observing that it was sticky. Minghao lifted a singular eyebrow.

"Why is there lube on your hands?"

"It's just a surprise I have for you," Mingyu said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. When he got no response, he kept talking.

“So Seokmin was telling me the other day how much you wanted to be fucked by Moon Junhui." Mingyu said candidly. Minghao promptly spit out his drink, the hard liquor spewing all over Seungcheol's kitchen floor. Mingyu was not supposed to know that Minghao wanted to be topped. That was far too embarrassing for words.

"He told you about that? I'm going to murder him," Minghao announced half-heartedly. He was about to shove his way past Mingyu, but he grabbed the younger's arm, rendering him motionless.

"That's not the point. Come upstairs with me," Mingyu ordered. He sounded so authoritative, and Minghao thought it was fucking hot as hell. Who was he to refuse?

Mingyu's smile nearly splits his face when he leads Minghao down the hall to a random (and hopefully vacant) room. They stopped outside the closed door and Mingyu turned to Minghao, biting his bottom lip after licking across it quickly. A sign of nervousness.

Minghao's imagination goes into overdrive, ideas of what exactly could have Mingyu antsy running through his mind. They've always been very open in their relationship, something that works very uniquely for them. There's never anything held back. It's all about giving and accepting and never about taking. If Mingyu decided that he wanted Minghao to fuck him while he’s wearing a leather skirt, he voices it and the younger obliges, no questions asked.  When Minghao asks Mingyu to suck him off in a public place at any time, he drops to his knees. What could possibly be so different about this?

Mingyu slowly turns the knob and the door creaks open, the light from the lamp beside the bed spilling out. Minghao takes the final step forward to peer inside and he promptly stop breathing.

It's no secret that he always had a thing for their classmate, Wen Junhui. Hell, everyone had a thing for Wen Junhui. He was tall and adorned with black hair and plush lips. From the first day the man had walked into class, jeans dangerously tight and bookbag slung haphazardly over his shoulder, Minghao had felt the lust coiling up. Mingyu and all of their friends, of course, noticed right away and it became kind of a running joke. Mingyu wasn't the jealous type; he knows Minghao wasn't going anywhere. They're so in synch with each other, not being together would be the equivalent of losing an arm or a leg. So when Mingyu teases his boyfriend for giving 'fuck me' stares to the elder chinese boy, it's all in fun.

And yet—

Junhui is splayed across the bed, both arms straight up and cuffed to the headboard so he can't move. His beautifully tanned skin is pulled tight across his frame and covered in patches of red. Minghao's eyes slowly trail down his sweat covered chest to rest on Junhui's dick, hard and flush against his stomach. Minghao subconsciously licked his lips. Junhui's legs are spread, light catching the smear of liquid that coats the cleft of his ass.

"Did you—" Minghao asked, looking at Mingyu in shock.

"All for you."

Minghao still felt a little taken aback as the heat rushed through his body in waves. Mingyu, for once in his life, took the initiative, moving behind his boyfriend to walk them over to the side of the bed. Hooded eyes greet them as Junhui shifted on the sheets and gasped when he moves a little too much and the cuffs dig into his wrists. Mingyu wraps around him, resting his chin on Minghao's shoulder before pressing a kiss to his neck that sends a shudder all the way the younger's toes.

"Baby?" Mingyu asked, uncertainty in his voice. Minghao seemed to be almost transfixed on Junhui's features.

"I—" and his voice cracks. Minghao pulls away enough to look at Mingyu properly. "I think I have the best boyfriend in the world."

A relieved smile flashed over Mingyu’s face before he's kissing Minghao hard, skipping over the warm up and delving his tongue inside his mouth. It's dirty and wet and Minghao's moaning and pressing their hips together.

"Let me help you get started," Mingyu breathed, fingers hastily undoing the buttons on the shirt to slide it over Minghao's shoulders and toss it aside. Another kiss and Minghao laughs when Mingyu drags his hands into the back of the other's pants to grab at his bare ass.

Minghao pulled away from him, raising an eyebrow. “What's this? Mingyu? Being dominant?”

Mingyu shrugged, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. “I just wanted to see how far you’d let me go.”

Minghao removed his jeans while Mingyu was talking. A final liplock and Mingyu turned Minghao to face the bed, Junhui watching them intently as Minghao's boyfriend begins stroking his length until it's hard and his panting matches that of the man lying in wait for them.

Mingyu moved away and Minghao reached out for him instinctively. "Where are you going?"

"To watch."

Undressing as he goes, Mingyu drapes himself in a chair by the wall and the way he's already hard and lightly touching himself lets Minghao know this really is okay.

Slowly, keeping his gaze locked on Junhui, Minghao walked around to the end of the bed and reached out to wrap his hands around the man's ankles. From his proximity, Minghao  can see Junhui shaking, but there's no indication he's cold so it must be nerves. In fact, he relaxes the further up Minghao moved my hands, fingers lingering on calf muscles and thumbing under his bent knees as he crawled onto the mattress. And as enticing as it is to dip down and take Junhui's cock into his mouth, Minghao doesn't. He doesn't stop his fingers until he's face to face with Junhui, staring down at parted lips and desperately wanting to touch them. "Is this—do you—?"

"Yes please," Junhui breathed and that's all Minghao needed before closing the distance and getting to taste those lips for the first time. He took his time licking inside his mouth, lowering himself until their bodies were touching, skin against skin. Junhui moaned, lifting his hips for more. Minghao's head was spinning with desire and lust, drinking in every moan Junhui makes and echoing with his own. It's never taken this short amount of time for him to get so worked up and deep down Minghao knows it's because Mingyu is watching. The reminder sends another sharp wave of arousal through his system and his patience wears incredibly thin.

"This doesn't seem right," Minghao said dramatically, tapping his index finger against his lips. He turned to Mingyu, uttering out a command. "Let me take his place."

Mingyu said nothing in protest, only walking over to the bed to uncuff Junhui. Once he is free, Mingyu pushes Minghao down on the bed, his body taking up noticeably less space than Junhui's did. He cuffed Minghao up, just like he was the surprise.

"Ready?" Junhui asked, and Minghao nodded eagerly. Junhui kissed him again, this one hotter and lingering for longer than the others. Abandoning Minghao's mouth, Junhui slowly moved down, making sure to place a kiss directly on the tip of Minghao's leaking cock before sitting up on his knees. He spreads the younger's legs wider, dragging a finger down before going further and pressing against his entrance. The bottle of lube is still on the bed and Junhui flicks open the cap and messily pours it onto his hand. It's cold and his cock is hot and he hisses when they make contact, but he doesn't slow, stroking himself thoroughly. Turning his gaze on the youngest again, Junhui uses the remainder of the lube to prep Minghao. He touches his entrance again, and Minghao's hips jerk forward. Junhui can feel the muscles clenching and unclenching and it's with ease that he teases the tip of his index finger inside of Minghao before sliding the digit in and out of him.

Minghao's head rolls back, a curse falling from his lips. It’s the only incentive Junhui needs before sliding another finger alongside the already existing one. Minghao hissed, feeling the stretch. It had been a long time since he ever bottomed for somebody.

Junhui soon added a third, wasting no time. He scissored his fingers around, stretching out Minghao's ass. His fingers felt rough and calloused, so different from Mingyu's daintily manicured hands, and Minghao loved it. He writhed around, getting used to the feel of them. If his fingers felt this good, then what would his dick feel like?

Junhui uses his hands to grip the headboard and thrust in hard, eliciting a sharp gasp out of Minghao. His ankles dig into Junhui's back urgently, letting him know exactly what he wants. Junhui proceeds to pick up the pace, hips slapping against Minghao's only to have the sound drowned out by the lewd moans of three filling the air.

Mingyu's voice cuts through the noise, sounding positively wrecked. "Ah, Myungho-yah. You look so pretty with another man fucking you open."

Minghao whimpers. He can hear Mingyu's hand doing work of its own.

"You're so beautiful, Myungho, taking cock like you were made to do it. And Jun hyung, you look so gorgeous fucking my boyfriend. I'm almost jealous of you."

Mingyu's voice is lilting and raspy and Minghao is so aroused he could cry.

Minghao is a vocal lover and Junhui soaks it up, eyeing how blatantly the younger is enjoying how his thrusts come exceptionally hard and fast three or four times before slowing and repeating moments later. It drives Minghao into pulling at his handcuffs, whining and trying to force Junhui into one solid rhythm as he begs.

Pleas of 'fuck me harder' and 'oh my god' and even a 'I bet Mingyu could fuck me better' spilled from his abused lips. That last one is the reason Junhui falls forward, braces himself on his elbows and drives into Minghao like an animal. The other man is moaning too much for words now, mouth agape and sweat running down his face and muscles tightening around Minghao so much he nearly ruins his vocal chords with the throaty moans he was letting out.

A gruff moan alerts Junhui of Minghao's orgasm and the elder Chinese spares him a glance, pre-come pooled on his stomach and body slack as Mingyu still watches. Minghao's back arches off the bed and for a moment he don't breathe, eyes shut and arms stiff, but Junhui doesn't relent, doesn't slow for a moment. Neither of them were going to last very much longer anyway, bodies too high strung from the brutal pace and heady lust. Junhui shifts his weight in order to move his arm, reach between their bodies and squeeze his fingers around Minghao's still hard cock. He's careful to smear the precome down the shaft before pumping and Minghao jerks, so into it that he begins to draw shaky breaths.

Junhui is so focused on getting him off, on finding his own release that he doesn't feel the dip behind him on the bed until Mingyu's hands are on him. They're on his thighs, running up the inside before settling on his ass and squeezing.

"Jesus fuck," Junhui curses, hips stuttering and body responding to Mingyu's touch with eagerness. Mingyu continues to touch him, occasionally pushing against his flesh to bury Junhui inside Minghao further until the youngest of them cries out his climax and spills his arousal on his stomach and Junhui’s fingers. The pulsing around his dick is too much, and within seconds, Junhui is spilling into the condom, heaving a deep moan as both he and Minghao come down from their highs.

Mingyu ever so sadistically keeps rocking Junhui through it until he can't move, body boneless and cock twitching with sensitivity. Minghao reaches around Junhui and hits his boyfriend, warning him to stop. He's recovering underneath Junhui, chest heaving and face red and it's really difficult not to just roll over and take a really long nap. Junhui’s arm encircles Minghao's waist with strong arms and pulls him up into a sitting position. He groans, not only from the position change but also at the feeling of emptiness as Junhui’s dick slid out of him.

A soft whimper catches his attention and he looks down to see Minghao rattling his cuffs. Mingyu's the one who carefully unlocks them and helps him pull his arms down, fingers brushing across red wrists with care. Junhui even mumbles an apology, presumably for fucking him so hard, but Minghao shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. I liked it." Mingyu and Junhui both smile at him and he actually feels a blush spread across his face. After everything they just did, he chose then to blush. Mingyu poked his cheeks, Minghao swatted his hand away, looking down. That’s when Minghao realized Mingyu was still rock solid.

Minghao looked back up at him in disbelief. “You never got off?”

Mingyu shook his head.

“On your feet. Now.” Minghao commanded, and Mingyu did as instructed. Minghao got on his knees in front of him, but facing sideways. He looked back at Junhui, using his eyes to ask for help. He got off the bed, positioning himself across from Minghao.

He looked up at Mingyu. “This is probably the last time you’re going to get a blowjob from me.”

Junhui and Minghao both put their lips along Mingyu’s length. He began fucking their mouths, gasping as his dick slid against their tongues. He looked like he was going to come from just that, but Minghao decided to switch it up, make it special. It was his last time anyway.

He pulled away from Mingyu, bracing himself on his thighs. Minghao engulfed his dick into his mouth, increasing the suction as he went along. Junhui leaned down, taking Mingyu’s balls into his mouth. Mingyu’s breathing went shallow, and he began fucking Minghao's mouth.

“Oh fuck, Myungho. Oh my god," Mingyu whines, and Minghao said nothing, only hummed around him. That alone was enough to send him over the edge. Minghao swallowed it all, both he and Junhui getting off of their knees.

Minghao enveloped Mingyu’s hand with his own, whispering to him, “Soonyoung’s going to be so jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write something like this for so long and I'm so happy I did
> 
> feedback & criticism are welcome and appreciated
> 
> thank u for reading!
> 
> 170513  
> -Z


End file.
